legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Corona (LL)
"Corona" is the seventh episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis When a plasma experiment using the the Celios Systems sun (Australis) fails, a space craft is lost to it causing severe disruptions to the solar cycle. This triggers a Coronal Mass Ejection that threatend to wipe out all life on Celios. Plot An alright day at Legoland... A spaceship is seen flying away from Celios towards the Celios Systems sun. Onboard is James Scottworthy, Dave Fisher and Walter. They approach the start and communicate to Jack at legoland. They say that they are at the right distance are are ready to commence the experiment. John at the man command room agrees and tells them to activate the device. James then says "Activating the Lazarus 5 plasma attraction system. Walter tells Dave to increase the frequency of the power. Jack asks for a progress report, John says that the plasma is starting to be attracted to the ship. John at the main command room tells them to reduce the power as the plasma is moving too fast. James acknowledges and cuts power to the attraction matrix. Water says it s not working, the plasma is already traveling at a high velocity. Jack orders them to break orbit around the Australis (The sun) and get back to Legoland. Dave says they cant, all energy has been diverted from propulsion to the attraction matrix. Jack then tells them to override and reroute all power to the propulsion systems. James says 30 seconds to impact. A large cloud of high energy plasma is seen about to impact the ship. The intro sequence and titles then appear. The high energy plasma cloud collides with the Lazarus 5 space craft and it explodes. Luckily all the crew survived in an escape pod. It returns to Celios and lnds at Legolands main space port. Jack demands to know what happened. James explains that there is too much plasma around the star and so it is very hard and very dangerous to extract it. Mitch then says so much for plasma weapons. Jack says that plasma weapons is not the main priority, Mitch should focus on making an army with conventional weapons. Despite that, an army is not top priorety either. Jack then tells everyone to abandon the mission. In the crystal lab, Walter and Slick are continuing to experiment with the Celios Crystals. Walter asks Slick to continue with the electromagnetic field bursts to help ionised the crystals. Slick says it will be a few hours before the crystal ill be fully ionized. Walter said to alert him when its done. Dave and John are in the main command room along with the Command Crew and are monitoring the status of the wreckage Lazarus 5. Dave then says he is detecting a negative velocity. John concurs and says that the Lazarus 5 is heading into Australis. Jack comes over and asks what's happening. They tell him that the Lazarus 5 ship is falling into the sun and will not be salvageable. He says damn it. The ship then collides with the sun. Suddenly John and Dave detect some really strong readings. They say that there is a giant explosion happening on the surface where the space ship collided. Jack gets James and Walter. Jack asks what could of caused the explosion. James says that it is probably the antimatter inside the Matter/Antimatter Reactor that powers the ship. Walter backs that up and says it would all react with the sun and cause this but not an explosion this big. James suggests the the antimatter explosion was a catalyst that caused some disruption to the suns solar cycle, this then caused the explosion. Dave rushes in and tells them that we have a problem. He says that the explosion caused a Solar Prominence that will threten the existance of Legoland. Dave explains that a prominence is a massive arc of gas that is ejected for a suns surface. Normally this arc over and collapses back into the sun but ifit is too strong it can break free from its magnetic field and be ejected into space. That is what has happened and and if it is not stopped Legoland will be destroyed. Jack asks for options. No one has any idea what to do. James says he will get everybody on the situation and try to develop a solution. James exits the main command room and looks up at the sky. In the crystal lab Walter and Slick are still experimenting with ionizing Celios Crystals. They figure out that they can increase the energy output if they ionize the crystals in the right way. Walter is really excited and orders Slick to conduct more research before we mass produce them. James says to Jack that The Science Team has came up with a possible solution. He explains that if Legoland build a special lab that creates a positive ion field then it should repel the prominence. Jack thinks its a good idea but how will it be powered. Walter says that it will need lots of energy constanlyly. Normally we would be able to provide this but the station can not be placed inside Legoland. It must be placed in the middle of the Grand Range as that is where the centre of the prominence will strike. It will have to harness power from Celios Crystals located under the ground there. James then says that it will be a lot of work but it should protect us. Jack asks how long it will be until the prominence strikes Celios. John says 23 hours. Jack then gives the go ahead for the station. At the site there are many engineers and builders constructing the new station. A scitntist named Guy Horton and another one called Russell Soto would lead and command the station. James in the engineering bay constructs the main device that would create positive ions in the atmosphere and repel the prominence. Jack is seen speaking to some other scientists. They are saying that they wish to design more scientific ships for Legoland. The problem is tha they woukd need more labs to be contructed. Jack tells them that he will think about it, for now everyone needs to focus on keeping the planet and everyone on it alive. Afew hours later Jack, and John are in the main command room. He asks when the prominence will collide with Celios. He says 13 hours. James enters the room and tells everyone that the station is complete. Jack tells him to test it. James uses his Communicator to speak with Guy and Russell at the Solar Station. He asks them to fire up to Atmospheric Ioniser. They do so and a large beam of energy shoots out of the lab and hits the atmosphere. Guy reads out the rate of ionisation while Russell monitors the device creating the ions. Guy tells everyone that it has reached 100% and that it should be strong enough to reflect the prominence. Jack says it better do. In the crystal lab Slick is working on the Celios Crystals. He needs a chemical to speed up the process of ionisation and so he walks through to the chemical lab. Billy Han and Susanne Gates are know where to be seen. He then goes to the living area and finds them playing Hoverball. Slick is not happy and asks them why they are doing it in working hours. Billy says that he is just quickly testing Suzanne's new racket. Slick orders them to return to their post as he has a job for them. The do so. At the main command room John shouts that its time. Jack comunicates to the Solar Station and tells Guy and Russell to prepare to activate the station. Dave says that in just 10 minuets the prominance will colide with the atmosphere. James is standing outside the main command room on the main space port runway. He looks up at the prominence in the sky and hopes that the station will work. Jack shouts NOW down the Communicator. Guy and Russell acknowledge and power up the Atmospheric Ioniser. A sharp beam of energy shoots up from that station into the atmosphere. Dave and John read out the current status of the promincance. Dave says that its velocity is holding steady at 239 m/s. John says that the posivtive ion density of the upper maagnetisphere is at 300 parts per million. Dave suddenly says that the velocity of the prominance is slowing down. Jack and James hope that it keeps going down. It goes down to 26 m/s but dave then says that it is leveling off. Everyone shouts no. Jack then uses his Comunicator to tell Guy and Russell to give it all they have got. The reply saying they are but its not slowing any more down. James takes the comunicator off Jackand tells them to overload the Atmospheric Ioniser. Walter tells James that it will burn out the coils and use up all of there energy reserves. James says trust me and tells Guy and Russell that its an order. They do it and John sas that its velocity is decreasing, it is now negative and moving away back towards the sun. They are saved. Jack congradulates everyone. Hen then asks James to go over and help repair the damage to the Solar Station in case we need it again. James gets in his ship the M1 and goes over there. In the crystal lab Slick calls Walter in to have alook at what he has done. He shows him a fully ionised Celios Crystal. He says that the crystals in this form output 1000% more energy. Walter is very impressed and tells Slick to start mass producing them and refitting Legolands Crystal Generators with the new crystals. He starts to. Dave and John are in the command room and look at the star data monitoring the prominence that is now heading back towards the sun. They look at each other in fear and call everyone back to the main command room. James is currently assisting repairs in the Solar Station so he will not attend but can hear whats going on through a Comunictor. Dave and John say they have bad news. They say that the prominance has collasped back into the sun. Jack says why is this bad news. They go on to say that this has caused yet another disruption to the suns solar cycle. It has causes whats known as a Coronal Mass Ejection. James then says oh crap. Mitch then asks what it is. Walter says its a large burst of charged particles from the suns surface. John says that they are headed just for Celios. Jack asks why they cant just use the Solar Station again to repel it. Dave says they can but it has used al of it energy reserves and the Celios Crystals that power the base are just not strong enough. Dave then says that it is on its way and will be here in less than on hour. Jack is faced with another problem that threatend to destroy Legoland. Walter suggests a solution. He says that him and Slick have developed a way to maximise the energy output of a Celios Crystal by Ionising them. They have already made a few and thinks that if we get them over to the Solar Station we might be able to stop it. Jack tells them to get in his ship the Hovercraft and he will fly them to the station. The exit the main command room to se the sky turned orange and electricak storms all around the atmosphere. John says that some of the particles are traveling faster then the main clump and have reached us already. Jack takes off with the two professors and a box full of ionised Celios Crystals. AS soon as they reach flying sltitude the ship fails ad crashes into the main space port. The magnetic disturbanced in the atmopshere have rendered all vehicles electrical systems useless Going by ground vehicle will take too long. Jack asks for options. Slick comes running in and shouts that he has an idea. The special powerful crystals are made just be Ionising Celios Crystals. He says thet the Solar Station is surrounded by Celios Crystals! Mitch says that we all know that but how are we suppost to ionise them. Slick says dont you all get it yet? The lab contains an Atmospheric Ioniser, the whole Solar Station is one massive ionising machine. All they need to do is point it down rather then up. James is amazed and procedes to do it with the help of Guy and Russell. They manage to do it and ionise all of the crystals under the ground. The base was then fuly powered and ready to stop the Coronal Mass Ejection. Jack gives the order to activate it and so they do. An even bigger beam of eneegy shoots out of the lab and hits the atmosphere. Dave and John read out the telemtry of the partivle ejection. Velocity is dropping by 15.7 m/s every4 seconds. Particle density is decreasing and the mass is spreading out. Finaly the Solar Station gives out and stop working but it was ok.. The particle mass had been give enough energy to be projected right back at the sun. Legoland was alright. Jack said that it was too close. Dave and John were not satisfied though. They though that the process would repeat and the Coronal Mass Ejection would hit the sun causing a new burst of particles to be projected into space. James returned from the Solar Station and ran into the main command room to see if Dave and Johns theory could happen. He uses the Main Transmitter Dish to scan the sun. He discovers some bad new. The particle mass had spread out so it has reduced the effect but it is still bad. It appears that Legoland will suffer from major solar flares permanently. Jack asks what thet would mean. Walter says that it would mean that the Solar Staton would alwas need to be active and that Guy and Russell now have a permanent job. James says that they will design some kind of satalite system that would do the jon more efficently in space but for now, the station will need to always be active. It would also mean that some ships that enter the atmopshpere will need to land else where and drive into Legoland. Jack accepted al this and was largely dismayed. Dave says that there is more bad news. What now says Jack. Dave explains that in our current position the solar flares would be quite dangerous to us, Legoland will have to move. Jack agrees and starts to make the plans. Jack stand on top of the main command room and uses the PA System to address all of Legoland. He says that the whole of Legoland will move, every lab and sector is fitted with Repulsors that allows them to be partially mobile. Dont see this as a bad thing though he says. The space on the top of this high region of the Grand Range is only so big. Some Legoland employees came up to me today and asked for some more labs to be built, that could not happen as this area of land is too unstable to fit any more building. When we move to the new location we will have much more space to expand the research facility. Some people shout out where they are going to move to. Jack responds by saying that they are going to go near the cave is that we discovered in the first week we arrived here. The one with the alien temple and machinery is located, that will be our primary area of research. Legoland is seen taking off and the lbs move to its new location. Every Ship is seen flying towards the new location. The episode ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1